


dark water[podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), Twisted Princess
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, F/M, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The sea is not forgiving. The ocean has no mercy.Ariel sings.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	dark water[podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dark water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587414) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Title:** Dark Water  
**Fandom:** The Little Mermaid   
**Author:** tigriswolf   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Ariel/Eric  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 4:03  
**Summary:**

> The sea is not forgiving. The ocean has no mercy.   
>  Ariel sings. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587414)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/dark%20water.mp3)


End file.
